


love, donghyuck

by introlamour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (fair warning just incase that makes anyone uncomfortable), Author Doesn't Know How To Tag Properly, Crushes, Dancer!Mark, Fluff, Jaemin has Insomnia, Lee Donghyuck Is In Denial About His Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Just Wants To Pass, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this isn't new honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introlamour/pseuds/introlamour
Summary: Donghyuck didn't want to fall in love. He never knew what love was, never experienced the feeling, and never wanted to. It just so happened that Mark slipped into his life and made it a little hard to maintain this mindset.





	love, donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? I have so many of my drafts done that I should post them, but I hoard things for no reason. This is a softer, fluffer concept of markhyuck because everyone loves markhyuck. 
> 
> Warning: Just in case you didn’t read the tags, Jaemin has insomnia, and Donghyuck and Renjun talk about it just a little here and there. If it makes you uncomfortable, it’s not a huge part of this, but there’s some spots that talk about it so yeah. Warning.

 

 

The first time  _Donghyuck_ felt like he knew what love at first sight meant to him, his eyes gazed upon a boy so prettily. His black hair curled over his forehead, and his bright brown eyes opened with so much curiosity and acceptance of the world. His mouth was agape while the professor went over the simplest of simple math problems. Donghyuck watched the male scratch down the prettiest notes with his colored pens, raising his hand to ask a question or two when he didn't quite comprehend the concept.

The sight of him being in awed with the basic curriculum made Donghyuck's heart do weird thing inside of his chest. Was it flipping or was it thumping? He didn't know, but it felt weird while making his lungs clench a little. Throughout the entire lecture, Donghyuck kept his eyes averted from the boy, wanting the odd feeling in his chest to stop.

Later on that day, Donghyuck went to one of his friends, Renjun, and had hoped that the elder would be able to tell him what this feeling in his chest was. To explain the throbbing that made it seem like his heart was trying to pump more blood to his body. Renjun giggles his way through the entire conversation, bypassing Donghyuck's problems as him liking someone. Donghyuck never liked anyone, especially if it was a guy. 

Putting the thoughts towards the back of his mind, Donghyuck went on with the rest of his day relatively the same as other days. Dusk begin to settle upon his city as he tucked himself into his bed after his routine for the night. It took longer than usual for him to fall asleep, the constant thought of the boy from his maths class flashing behind his closed eyes and feeling of his heart doing the little flippy thing in his chest.

Second time was when he accidentally bumped into the brightened boy, watching his books tumble towards the ground and his eyes widening. Donghyuck scoffed by instinct before glancing up to meet the eyes of the gorgeous boy with pretty eyes. Donghyuck scrambled to pick up the books from the ground, a flush crossing his kiddy, chubby cheeks. The boy helped Donghyuck with picking up his own books, their fingers lingering over each other for a little too long. 

There it was again. The flipping in his chest again but with an addition of the churning of his stomach. Donghyuck held his stomach, giving the slightly taller a pained smile and handing him his textbooks. Their gaze was held for a moment before Donghyuck glanced down with a small grin.

"Thank you," The boy stated and Donghyuck felt his wold starting to shine a little brighter. His smile so wide that Donghyuck nodded his head hesitantly and ran away because the churning feeling in his stomach was becoming unbearable.

Donghyuck spent the night hovered over the toilet in his bathroom with a sleepless Jaemin patting his shoulder, telling him that he isn't going to throw up on command, and what he's feeling is butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies shouldn't be in his stomach to start off with, but Jaemin doesn't sleep often, and he says things that aren't very true when he hasn't taken his medicine or slept for a couple of hours.

After that episode, Donghyuck avoided the boy as much as possible. He moved his desk away from his, avoided him in the corridors, and during lunch hour, he waited outside to meet up with Renjun and Jaemin. He hated the feeling of "butterflies" in his stomach or the heart palpitations that he was experiencing. He didn't want to experience it anymore.

That was until Donghyuck was sitting by himself in the library, tapping his pencil against the wooden table and humming some kind of outrageous tune that was played by Renjun's younger friend, Chenle. The small child always singing some kind of song, Donghyuck reminded himself with a small chuckle. His attention was dragged from the work he was focusing on as the sound of a chair scooting acorss the carpet caught his ear quickly.

There stood the boy from his maths class, hands tightened around the straps of his bag and a red headband behind his floppy ears. Donghyuck folded his hands into his lap, resisting the urge to grab a hold of his stomach. Donghyuck watched the boy place himself into the chair and fold his hands on top of the table before giving Donghyuck the most precious smile.

"Hi, um, so you're in my maths class, right?" Donghyuck nodded his head at the question, not wanting to speak just in case his voice is meek and crack every other syllable, "I was wondering if you would like to meet up for a couple of days. The professor thought it would be nice to start assigning before the semester is over, and my friends are pretty caught on their work so."

"So you're telling me you're behind on your work, so you want to meet up with me so we can work together," The boy nodded his head quickly, "What makes you think I haven't done the work yet?"

"That's actually one of the sheets due in class last week," Donghyuck was shocked at the realization hitting him, glancing down hurriedly at the paper before giving the boy a sheepish look, “So is it a yes? I know it’s last minute, but I need this grade to at least look decent. I have this really huge project due for my dance classes soon, and I don’t wanna’ be behind on this, too.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Donghyuck smiles subsequently, watching the boy nod his head with a small grin, “I’m Donghyuck by the way. Some of my friends call me Haechan though.”

 

“Mark. Just in case you didn’t know,” Mark, a name to the face that had his heart racing. 

 

After Donghyuck had agreed to having study dates with Mark, the taller male left without another word which left Donghyuck to his silence and the flipping of his heart. He sworn the rest of his time at library, not focusing on his work but focusing on the small toothy grin Mark gave him. 

 

The night, he felt a little like Jaemin, restless sleeper as the duo stayed awake to ease their nerves. Mostly Jaemin talking about how much he likes this guy and how he wants to marry the other, but he continued to degrade himself and say that no one would a freak like him. A freak that couldn’t even sleep a full 8 hours because of his mental conditions. 

 

Donghyuck easily counteracted all of his restless words, urging him to just close his eyes and count the steps of an easy tango and he could easily put himself to sleep. That tended to work for Jaemin, but he lied awake with his eyes stuck to the ceiling. Donghyuck just sat with his eyes open until he couldn’t hold them open anymore and the churning feeling in his stomach feeling passed. 

 

Third time was when Mark invited Donghyuck to come to one of his shows, after helping him with some of his work and scoring a couple of higher grades than usual. He stopped Donghyuck right in the middle of hallway, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him towards the metal lockers. There was that unfamiliar spark underneath his touch which made Donghyuck’s heart beat so fast, he felt like he could just pass out from the simple touch. He didn’t like the feeling at all. He wanted it to stop. 

 

“Donghyuck, I passed my final. All thanks to you,” Mark wore this brightened smile, the light above their heads made his cobblestone eyes shined brighter than usual, “Come to my show maybe? I know it’s later notice because it’s in two days, but please. You’re kind of like my good luck charm.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen, feeling the hand around his arm tightened. He had never been someone’s good luck charm, now standing before him was a guy that made his heart dance a swift tango inside of his chest every time he came a least a foot close to him. 

 

“Really?” Donghyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper as Mark nodded his head wildly,” I mean— I wasn’t planning on doing anything that day anyways so-“

 

Mark embraced Donghyuck so tight, not allowing him to at least confirm his actions. Mark didn’t smell how usual high school boys would smell like, which was cheap cologne and sweat. He smelt like fresh laundry and an offset smell of mint gum. Mark rocked their bodies back and forth until he released Donghyuck and gave him a toothy grin. 

 

“I’ll see you there,” Donghyuck nodded with a hard swallow, wave off the happiest boy in the world before starting a path towards the lunch room where he would find Jaemin and Renjun. 

 

After explaining the situation to the duo, Donghyuck awaited and awaited the perfect answer. To tell him he’s just loosing his mind, and he’s not falling in love with Mark. Obnoxiously loud and excited, puppy eyed, perfect smile Mark. 

 

“You’re falling in love with him,” Jaemin and Renjun said at the same time, causing Donghyuck to slam his head against the lunch room table. Hoping that it would knock some sense into him, which it didn’t. 

 

“Please, don’t do this to me now, heart. We were doing so well not falling for anyone.”

 

“Mark is a great guy. Jeno tells me about him all the time. Don’t be so hard on yourself for liking him,” Jaemin stated, holding his phone to his face to fix the smudged makeup underneath his eye. 

 

“You’ve got two days to sleep on the situation and figure out if you want to be with him or not. That’s enough time. Right, Na?” Renjun  turned towards the sleepless boy patting concealer underneath his eye while nodding his head. 

 

“That’s enough time to me because I sleep at least four hours every two days. You know, you’re a normal human being so sixteen hours is enough for you to figure out a situation,” Jaemin shrugged, stashing away his makeup and picking up his bag from the ground,” Figure it out, Haechan. You’re a smart guy. You’ll do the right thing.”

 

Jaemin walked away from the conversation, meeting up with the guy that keeps them both up in the middle of the night. His wide brown eyes gazing up at Jeno with so much hope, Donghyuck would believe that Jeno may be able to solve jaemin’s little sleepless nights and random bursts of sadness. 

 

“I’m meeting up with Lucas later. Said something about ice cream. I stopped listening after that,” Renjun tossed his bag over his shoulder before leaning across the table and kissing the throbbing spot on Donghyuck’s forehead, “If you need me, call me because Restless might end up talking about the love of his life instead of helping you.”

 

Bur Donghyuck didn’t need to call him or talk to Jaemin. He took their advice, sorted out the pros and cons of the situation. Dreamt about being in a relationship with Mark and daydreamed about it too while he was in class. This was enough evidence for him to confide to the striking love feeling making his stomach churn and his heart leap and jump and skip around in his chest multiple times. He even went to his mother, knowing that she wouldn’t say anything to his father about it. She gave him the same advice Renjun and Jaemin gave him which meant he was in love. He was in love with Mark Lee. 

 

The excessive joyous kid with a gleaming smile, eyes so wide and precious, black hair framing his head cutely and style that would go from absolutely adorable to absolutely dangerous. Mark Lee was perfect to Donghyuck, and he hated to feeling of nervousness and not being his usual confident self. Yet, Mark made him feel everything that he hated and he knew he would love it sooner or later. 

 

So that very night, watching the small boy amongst much taller and elder students in the same dance group as him, Donghyick couldn’t help but smile once their eyes met. Sending a small wave, Mark winked at the sitting boy which cause the flipping in his chest to move towards his throat as he tried to swallow down. He was perfect, and even though Donghyuck hated the flopping feeling, it was a nice feeling he wouldn’t mind experiencing anymore.

 

Once the performance was over and everyone was standing outside waiting for the stars of the show to come out and celebrate, Donghyuck stood off to the side and awaited for the boy to leave the auditorium. He waited and waited, with a bouquet of sunflowers which was his favorite flowers and he didn’t know if Mark would like, until Mark came out and started hugging his family and friends. 

 

Donghyuck exhaled deeply, stuffing one of his hands into the pocket of his pants and the other tightening around the sunflowers. Mark caught the sight of the smaller male waiting in the corner as he made his way over quickly. Now or never, Donghyuck reminded himself, before their lips smashed together in surprised. 

 

Donghyukc was more caught off by the fact that he was so pliant and willing in Mark’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him so close that he could smell a bit of the sweat trickling down his neck. His lips moved against Mark’s softly, nothing too harsh or too foul for the years of the younger around them. They parted for a few breaths and Donghyuck gazed up to see the smile forming on Mark’s lips. 

 

“Perfect, absolutely perfect,” Mark muttered which caused Donghyuck to blush a deep pink. 

 

“You were amazing. So proud of you.”

 

“Only because of you,” Mark stated as donghyuck giggled sweetly, “Maybe I can now ask you on a proper date since we did that?”

 

“I would love that,” Donghyuck nodded his head with his lower lip pushed between his teeth, “Also these are for you,” he stated, pulling the sunflowers between the two of them. 

 

“Sunflowers, my favorite. Just like you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter!


End file.
